2 in 1 Combo Chapter 1
by SamiNee
Summary: Miroku became a completely different man, 5 months after Sango's death. The dream of what happened haunts him. But when he woke up, a small figure was staring back at him. Who was it?


**I'm just curious to see just how many people will be interested with this story before I continue it, alright? I posted this on deviantart once, but now I'm changing it a little, alright? alright! I hope you guys enjoy and don't stab me to death :D**

**DISCLAIMER: **** I do ****NOT**** own any of the Inuyasha characters, though that WOULD be nice XD**

"Why is it, that you are so tired...Sesshoumaru?" Hakudoushi said lamely, floating above the youkai in his barrier that was the color of blood.

Sesshoumaru, who had been fighting the now 15 year-old child since the morning, was now growing tired. Surprisingly enough, he was tired, blood dripping down his head and cheek. _'Had I really let myself go after so long?_' "You have been attacking me all day," he breathed heavily, "what do you want?"

The emotionless face that Hakudoushi always held turned into a maniacal sneer. "Your life," he spoke dangerously, "Give it to me." Finally, he lifted his long spear above his head and began falling out of the sky towards Sesshoumaru. "NOW DIE!"

Taking another tired breath, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but watch, considering as he couldn't move. As hard as he could, he tried to force himself to take tenseiga to immediantly heal himself, but it was to no avail. Though before Hakudoushi had the chance to land the blow, small, feminine hands grabbed Sesshoumaru from behind and drug him deep into the forest.

Immediantly catching himself on the ground, Hakudoushi couldn't help but be confused as his sneer ceased back into the emotional face he always held.

D:

Sesshoumaru finally found the strength to pull away from his kidnapper. Without look at the culprit he accused, "Just who do you think you are?"

"It's me Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The voice made Sesshoumaru feel slightly sorry, as he turned around and came face to face with Rin. "I'm sorry. I suppose I'm too weak for even my smell to work."

"It's just 'cause you're tired, Sesshoumaru-sama, "She reassured him, taking a seat across from him and straightening her kimono. The ponytail that she always wore on the side of her head was now gone.

"Did you fair well, Rin?" He leaned against the tree, his breathing slowing down to a normal pace.

"Of course I did, silly!" She scooted herself next to him, bringing out a cloth and wiping the blood away from the two scratches Sesshoumaru didn't care to heal.

Considering how strong Rin could be if she wanted to, The Demon Lord of the Westlands allowed her to go where ever she pleased. Though, she always stayed nearby. '_Usually it bothers This One,_' he thought to himself, '_but I am glad that she was nearby when she was. This Sesshoumaru might have ceased to live._'

:D

Nine years have passed, since Naraku died. But not only was it Inuyasha and his friends who put an end to his life, it was Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and other friends they had made along the way, banding together and causing themselves to be unbeatable. At the same time, it was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both who gave the ending blow, using 'Dragon Twister' with their swords given to them by their father. Six years after his death, Kagome and Inuyasha got married, adopting Shippou as their own, but they didn't feel like having their own children until Hakudoushi was gone for good.

Miroku, on the other hand, was left depressed and lonely since Sango died 6 months ago from Hakudoushi. Everytime he went to sleep, everytime he tried to think he couldn't help but to dream about it; over and over. He even threatened his own life, just so he could be with her again, but Kagome had put a stop to it. He promised her marriage. He promised her children. He even promised her a village where youkai and ningan could live together without a fight. But all of that, suddenly broke.

Watching his friends sleep soundly, he yawned, trying to stay awake. He tried finding things that would keep his interest, but soon, he slipped into a horrendous slumber. Soon, the same dream began again:

_dream D:_

Kagome asked Sango if she would go to the fields and look for some herbs, which Sango happily agreed to. Miroku wanted to be of some help as well, and immediantly followed after his fiance.

Standing in the tall grass, looking for anything that resembled a plant other than grass, something caught his eye. "Oi! Sango-tenshi! Come look at this! He plucked a small flower that contained a butterfly with the oddest shade of green.

"Miroku-kun," she warned, "quit calling me that!" Sighing heavily, because she knows he doesn't listen to her anymore, she made her way over to Miroku. As soon as she sat down next to him, the flower was shoved in her face. "Wooow! I've never seen a butterfly like that before!"

He smiled, allowing her to take away the butterfly as carefully as she could. "I remember hearing a leged," he informed, "that if you see a butterfly like this, it's good luck in relationships. But if you pick it up, and it flies away on you, your love will die."

Just that second, as Sango's eyes widened, the butterfly began on its way. Frightened at this, Sango jumped up and tried her hardest to catch it. She failed.

"It's alright, Sango-chan. I don't believe in that legend anyway. I just thought it was a pretty butterfly. Besides," his smile grown wider, "I'll make sure I'll never loose you."

She stared. Finally her eyes softened as she chuckled to herself. "You know, sometimes you say the weirdest things."

"Weird," he repeated dully, a flat expression on his face.

This made her laugh more. "In a good way!" Suddenly, she threw herself on the monk, knocking them both over. "I like you that way. I don't think it'd be good if you changed."

Laying there for two minutes in silence felt more like 2 hours before Miroku grasped her chin. He pulled her face as close as possible to his before saying flirtatiously, "Then I'll be sure to never change."

Sango found herself laughing again. Just as she was about to kiss him, until they both since HIM nearby.

"OH! Why does he have to show up everytime it gets," he fussed in annoyance, before Sango interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter," she put simply, rolling off of him and sitting up. "He's what's left of Naraku. We should go."

"Well I say we just go back to-"

The blush was coming back on her face before she sighed. "C'mon, hentai. Let's go."

Miroku sat there, complaining about why Hakudoushi was the devil's child, being as how he always interrupted them. After thirty seconds, he looked up and Sango wasn't there. His heart began to pound heavily as he jumped up and ran in the direction Hakudoushi was, hoping she didn't just throw herself into battle. "She didn't even grab her sword," he said, picking it up along the way.

'_I hope she's alright,_' he thought to himself as he ran deperatly through the forest. Before he could worry himself anymore, he heard someone scream. Someone familiar. "Sango! Hold on I'm com-" before the sentence was finished, he had ran face-first into an invisible barrier, causing him to fall backwards. Shaking his head, he stood up, pressing his hand against the barrier. Confirming what it was, he pressed his face against it, squinting his eyes, looking around. "Where are they?" Suddenly, they were in view. Sango blocked Hakudoushi's attack as hard as she could with Hiraikotsu. He growled, hitting the barrier with his fist, "DAMMIT! I can't get to her! What should I do!?" He glanced at Hakudoushi, pondering to himself, "What is Hakudoushi planning?" Hakudoushi himself seemed pretty into the battle, until he noticed Miroku. The sneer that he had once before, was now directed at Miroku.

Then it hit him. He knew what was going to happen, and there was no way for him to stop it. Beginning to panic, he found himself beating and kicking the barrier, as if it would break.

Growing bored of the current situation, Hakudoushi set his spear at his side. "I don't think you are a very good opponent by yourself," he pointed out flatly. He then placed both hands on his spear, the object stuck horizontally from his side as he said, "so I will leave."

"I don't think so!" Grasping the Hirakotsu's handle, she was about to swing it.

'_Gotcha_,' Hakudoushi thought with a devilish smile, roaming his face.

"No! Sango! Stop, don't do it! It's a-!!!"

Sango threw the boomerang of bone as hard as she could before Hakudoushi immediantly pounded his spear against it, knocking it to the ground.

"What a harsh thing to do," Hakudoushi said, trying to look hurt. "This is such a bad mistake."

It finally hit Sango what was going on, and grabbed for her sword. She grasped thin air, and looked to her side. "Damn! I didn't get it!"

Holding onto the spear tightly, he ran towards her, as fast as he could. "This mistake, and leaving your own comrade to fight me alone...IT WILL BE YOUR LAST!!!" Laughing as hard as the boy could, he thrusted the sword deep into Sango's stomach.

Immediantly, Miroku stopped everything he was doing, even breathing. As Sango tumbled to the floor and coughed, Hakudoushi raised the spear above her head, ready to finish the job. He couldn't remember what happened next. All he knew was he somehow defeated the barrier and ran in front of Sango, ready to use Kazanna at all costs until Hakudoushi floated away in his barrier. Though he did not get to finish what he started, Hakudoushi left with that same harsh smile he had during the battle.

He tripped over himself as he ran to Sango and collapsed at her side. "Sango! Sango are you okay!?" Having to gasp between words made it almost hard to speak. "Sango, please! Talk to me!"

Sango smiled lightly, making him stop the sudden outbursts. "I suppose...that legend you were talking about...was real, huh?"

"NO! You're not going to die, okay!?" He was beginning to shake uncontrollably, trying to make the pain in his heart go away. Miroku knew somehow, that she was giong to die, but he couldn't help but deny it. "Please Sango, don't say stuff like that to me!"

She caught his cheeks in her hands, bringing him closer to her. "Miroku-kun..." she said in a whisper, trying to console him, "You didn't believe in the curse...I know that...but...but I did." She frowned, staring him in the eyes that were so soft and hurt. "I couldn't help myself. I tried to catch the butterfly and everythi-"

"I told you I wasn't going to loost you," He fought back, in the same tone except more strern. "I'm going to try my best to keep that promise!" Sitting next to her, he untied his kesa and began ripping it to shreds. with the shreds of cloth, he began to clean the deep wound that almost led to the other side of Sango. "I-it's not even t-that deep...s-see?" He was frowning, almost near the breaking point by seeing Sango in such a poor condition. There was no way to pick her up without killing her, no way to get Kagome without something finishing her off. He wrapped the kesa around her, tying it at her waist.

"Miroku-kun..." She began crying softly, pulling his robe and hugging him. "Miroku-kun look at you...I know I...I shouldn't say this but...I want you to forget about me and-"

"I'm telling you, Sango, you are not-"

"I AM Miroku! You have to accept that, okay? Don't beat yourself up over it! I want you...to forget about me."

He stayed silent, hugging her as tightly as he could without hurting her. "...But Sango...I don't want to. I want you to stay here with me, Sango." He pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers, "I don't want to be alone again. I want you with me...I lvoe you."

The wounded words hurt Sango so bad. She really wished she could jump and slap Miroku for saying such hurtful things. She loved him too. So much. But there was no way she was going to live. Crying made her breathing slow more. "M-miroku, I understand, but...but you just have to...to...to let go." Her breathe began to shorten, though she wouldn't dare let Miroku notice.

Before Miroku could protest once more, Sango pressed against his lips, kissing him softly. Seconds after, she died, leaving Miroku to mourn. "Please, Kami-san, don't take her away from me! I don't care what happens! Bring her back! I should have died!" He said things like this for hours, rocking Sango's limp body back and forth, crying terribly.

_dream end_

Miroku woke up, tears in his eyes. After twenty minutes of silently crying to himself, he began to look normal again. He looked around, noticing his friends were still in slumber. "Good," he mutter softly.

Before nothing else could come to his mind, his sense cause something behind him. Springing to his feet, he looked straight at the small firgure, who was staring back at him with interest, shrowded in the tree's shadows. When it saw him staring back, it shrieked like what seemed to be a little girl, and ran off. Miroku then sat back down, confused and dazed. "That couldn't have looked...?" His sentence dropping off, he shook his head, dismissing the thought, and stayed up the rest of the night.

**Whoot! Hope you like it! And don't bother asking me what the 'small figure' was, I won't tell you :D**

**Originally, this whole thing was in two chapters, but I thought it's be better as one. Tell me what you guys think, so I can be sure to post the next chapter!!! I'm waitin' for some reviews, I can't wait XDXD Thanks you guys!**

**-Sami**


End file.
